User blog:LionHeartKIng/Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Log - 016: Ashmouths vs. Sally (Rematch)
Turn 1: Roberta * Normal Summons "Ashmouth Sentry" (800/200). * Since she Normal Summons an "Ashmouth" Tuner monster, she Special Summons "Ashmouth Molten Sentinel" (1500/200). * Uses "Sentry" and "Ashmouth Spearsman" from her hand (due to the effect of "Sentry") as Tuners and "Molten Sentinel" to Synchro Summon "Ashmouth Immolation Guardian" (2900/200). * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from her hand, face-down. * Ends her turn. Turn 2: Sally * Draws. * Since she controls no monsters, she Special Summons "Frenzied Flame Fern" from her hand (1800/400). * Since she controls a FIRE monster, she Special Summons "Infesting Infernal Insect" from her hand (1800/800). * Since "Infesting Infernal Insect" is Special Summoned, she can add 1 Level 4 or lower FIRE monster from her Deck to her hand, except "Infesting Infernal Insect". She adds "Maniacal Mounted Magician". * Overlays her "Frenzied Flame Fern" with "Infesting Infernal Insect" to Xyz Summon "High Impact Attacker" (2100/1900). * "High Impact Attacker" attacks "Immolation Guardian", and uses the effect of "High Impact Attacker", detaching "Frenzied Flame Fern" to have "High Impact Attacker" gain ATK equal to half the ATK of "Immolation Guardian" for this turn only (2100 -> 3550/1900). * Since "Frenzied Flame Fern" is detached as an Xyz Material to activate its effect, she can destroy Roberta's Set Spell/Trap Card, and inflicting 1000 damage to her (Roberta: 4000 -> 3000). * The destroyed card is " ", which lets Roberta draw 1 card upon the card's destruction. * The attack resumes (Roberta: 3000 -> 2350). * Since "Immolation Guardian" is destroyed, she Special Summons "Ashmouth Scout" (1300/'200'). * Since "Scout" was Summoned while Roberta controls no other monsters, she Special Summons "Ashmouth Luna" from her Deck (1000/'200'). * Sets 2 Spell/Trap Cards from her hand, face-down. * Ends her turn. Turn 3: Roberta * Draws. * Uses the effect of "Luna", Tributing it to Special Summon 2 "Ashmouth" Tuner monsters (1 from her hand and 1 from your Deck), with different Levels. She Special Summons "Ashmouth Blaze Serpent" (900/200) from her hand and "Ashmouth Pyre Jaws" from her Deck (1300/200). * Uses the effect of "Pyre Jaws", returning "Immolation Guardian" to the Extra Deck. * Tunes her "Pyre Jaws" with "Luna" and "Scout" to Synchro Summon "Ashmouth Immolation Guardian" (2900/200). * Uses the effect of "Immolation Guardian", discarding "Ashmouth Lyris" to destroy "High Impact Attacker, and inflicting 1000 damage to Sally (Sally: 4000 -> 3000). * Since "High Impact Attacker" is destroyed, she can Special Summon 1 Rank 5 or 6 Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck, by attaching "High Impact Attacker" to it as an Xyz Material. She Special Summons " " (2000/2000). * Sally also activates her Set " ". * Uses the second effect of "Blazing Chariot". * "Immolation Guardian" attacks "Burning Charioteer" (Sally: 3000 -> 2100). * Activates "Ashmouth Holocaust Ritual" from her hand, returning "Immolation Guardian" to her Extra Deck, and Special Summoning an "Ashmouth" Synchro Monster from her Extra Deck with a lower Level than the returned monster. She Special Summons "Ashmouth Burnt Goblin" (2500/200). * Uses the effect of "Burnt Goblin", equipping "Burning Charioteer" to "Burnt Goblin". * Uses the other effect of "Burnt Goblin", destroying the equipped "Burning Charioteer" to inflict damage to Sally equal to the destroyed monster's ATK (Sally: 2100 -> 100). * Ends her turn. Turn 4: Sally * Draws. * Activates her Set " ", Special Summoning "Burning Charioteer" from her Graveyard, and attaching "Xyz Reborn" to "Burning Charioteer" as an Xyz Material. (2000/2000). * Uses the effect of "Burning Charioteer", detaching 1 Xyz Material from itself to destroy "Burnt Goblin", and inflicting damage to Roberta equal to the destroyed monster's Level x400. She chooses "Burnt Goblin" (Roberta: 2350 -> 0). Sally wins. Category:Blog posts